The New Strongest Guild
by Phil-0
Summary: Four New mages came crashing into the guild and decided to challenge Fairy Tails strongest team, but will romance develop between the hotheaded dragon slayer and the new earth mage
1. Four New Allies or Enemies?

**GOODNESS GRACIOUS! After weeks of delay here I am once more with one ofmy projects I've been trying to do but never did only because the word document in my computer ain't working so without further ado, but before I forget, the OC in the story are owned by me, yachiru hatake and midnight shadow, now R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Strongest Team<strong>

"NOBODY MOVE, NOBODY TRY TO BE A HERO OR THIS RED HEAD GETS IT." At the train station was a group of quote unquote bandits trying to rob the people of the train station with what they think was a normal girl.

A girl with red hair covering one of her eyes wearing a red shirt with a silver cross on it and a black skirt while wearing black shoes and gloves with black gloves and metallic like fingers with green jewels on them, tied up in the middle of the bandits but actually calm despite the situation.

"Should we try to do something?" Three people watched as the group of bandits were trying to rob the people in the station with one of their friends in the middle of the commotion.

One of the members in the group was a black hair colored boy wearing a navy colored scarf wrapped around his neck wearing a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and having a red tie while having blue jeans and black dress shoes with fingerless gloves.

This was Marcus the supposed leader of the group, he is strong but a bit of child since he was 16 years old and was 5ft 9 in. His magic power gave him the nick name the speed phoenix.

The next was a man who resembled a gangster wearing a fedora with blond hair and blue eyes looking at the situation as a joke. This person was Caidis an 5ft 11in 18 year old man who was overprotective of the youngest of the group Ayra.

Lastly was a silver curly haired girl with a smile on her face wearing a long blue shirt with a grey skirt and brown short heels. "She can handle herself I mean out of all us she is the scariest." Lastly this was Ayra 15 years old of age, 5ft 7in and happy-go-lucky.

The one with the bandits was Mina, she is 17 years old and 5ft 9in. Out of all of them she was the most violent, her nickname even emphasized it, her nickname was "The Red-Rose Devil".

"Now I want everyone to give us all their money and valuables." One of the bandits demanded as Mina felt bored out of her mind.

"Are you guys done yet me and my friends have somewhere to be and I don't want to be late."The bandits then looked at each other and just laughed because they thought she was just a normal girl mainly due to the fact they had no idea who she was.

"Hehe and what do you think you can do little girl." Not amused by the rude comment, Mina decided to teach them a lesson as she used her earth magic to break herself free.

"What the heck was that?"

"T-That girl is a mage." The bandits started to panic as they realize they were in over their heads.

"Better prepare yourselves, because I'm gonna make sure you guys get what's coming to you." Mina smiled in a devilish way as the jewels on her gloves started glow."

"_ROCK PILLARS." _She then slammed the ground with her fist as giant stone pillars started to rise and knock out most of the bandits.

"_PRISON." _With the snap of her fingers she trapped all the bandits inside of the pillars she summoned. "Now remember, the next time I see you assholes." Mina clenched her fist tightly and gave an even more devilish smile then before. "Well you better pray you never see me again."

She then walked away and towards her friends. "You know you could've saved some of those bandits for us." Marcus was annoyed but actually amused at the same time after what happened.

"That was awesome Mina, you have GOT to teach me that sometimes."Ayra came running and jumped and hugged Mina.

"Hehe don't worry Ayra when we find the time I'll teach you everything I know."

"I'd hate to breakup this touching moment….but you just destroyed our only means of getting out of here." Everyone turned around and saw that some of the pillars Mina summoned knocked the train over.

"Um I think we better get out of here before the guards arrive." Everyone agreed with Marcus as they ran away from the train station and towards the town they've been trying to get to, Magnolia.

"Neh Marcus, are we there yet." Ayra whined.

"How many times do I need to tell you Ayra, we'll get there when we get there." Walking through the town of Magnolia the group was actually attracting a lot of attention, well one of them as.

"H-Hey isn't that….." The crowd was starting to gather everywhere since they couldn't help but look in awe as one of Fiore's most dangerous mage were simply walking towards the only guild in town, Fairy Tail.

"It looks like we are attracting some attention, but to be honest who could blame them."

"Oh shut up Caidis, I told you it wasn't my fault about what happened at the train station." Mina said annoyed at the remark.

"Well there's that and there's your reputation for being the Red-Rose." Ayra and Caidis laughed, not at Marcus's statement, but because he was knocked out on the ground because of Mina.

"Neh neh aren't we near that guild called um, pixie something." Ayra decided to drag Marcus as they walked across town.

"I believe its called Fairy Tail, Ayra and yes I think we are, now, can you please wake Marcus up." She let go of Marcus foot as Caidis looked at the map they bought and with the flick of her wrist a ball of water splashed onto Marcus face and woke him up.

"Who what when where, what happened, where are we?" Ayra just couldn't help but laugh at his confusion while Mina look digusted.

"If you haven't noticed genius were already here." The four looked at the wooden door that stood before them, above was a castle like structure and they're objective was half-way complete.

"So should you knock Caidis or shall I?"

"By all means Mina go right ahead."

Mina clenched her fist and decided to use enough magic to bust the doors to the guild open and grabbing the attention of everyone inside, Marcus then proceeded to walk in.

"So….who's the strongest team in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, my new fanfic I PROMISE, to finish boiling water tomorrow so always my awesome readers, Review and I will see you LATER!<strong>


	2. The Battle Begins

**Hey Guys Phil-0 with chapter number two of the new strongest team where the two teams finally confront one another and see if who the real strongest team in Fairy Tail is...if both teams don't end up fighting one another before hand. Now rest relax, and read away.**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Strongest Team<strong>

Previously

"So should you knock Caidis or shall I?"

"By all means Mina go right ahead."

Mina clenched her fist and decided to use enough magic to bust the doors to the guild open and grabbing the attention of everyone inside, Marcus then proceeded to walk in.

"So….who's the strongest team in here?"

Present Time

The whole guild started to ready themselves thinking that the four were from a Dark Guild and were just trying to pick a fight for no good reason."Who wishes to know?"The four looked around trying to see who said that but realized that the person was right in front of them.

"Um, are you Master Makarov by any chance?"Caidis looked confused at the short guildmaster, he heard rumors that Makarov was a monstrous man with a magic ability that puts some dark guilds in fear, he didn't think he'd be so...short.

"I never knew such a short man would be the guildmaster."Whispired Marcus to Mina, in which she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I will ask you four once more, why do you wish to know which team here is the strongest?"

"No reason, we just want to see who the strongest is between the two of us."The guild then roared at Marcus statement, not in anger, but in excitement because some people have only challenged individual members of the team but not the entire team itself.

"I wonder if those guys are brave or just stupid, I mean, challenging all of US?Thats suicide." Erza looked at the four after what Lucy said thinking they were suspcious people,'Why would they just challenge us if they dont even know who we are'.

"Um Gray, your clothes." Lucy blushed as Gray looked down to realize he was in his boxer shorts.

"Ah who cares if they're stupid or not, I was bored anyway this is the perfect oppurtunity to get some training." Natsu jumped onto the table they were at and screamed. "The strongest team of Fairy Tail is right here!"

Everyone turned their attention to Natsu and the others who stood up showing themselves to the four at the front of the guild"You know there are better ways to do that ash brain."

"So your the strongest team here huh? Well that saves us the time and the energy of finding out." Mina cracked her knuckles as she was just as excited as Natsu to fight.

"For some reason when I look at that blondie, I feel a bit irritated." Water appeared onto Ayra's hand as she stared at Lucy.

Master Makarov stoped the four mages before they could another step into the guild."Wait a moment, before you decid to actually fight them, I must ask you one last question, who are you?"

"The names Marcus Anderson, this is Mina Mizuneko, Ayra Brayer and Caidis Iyo."

"Yo."Mina gave a quick wave to the guild members

"Very Nice to meet you all."Ayra bowed as Caidis showed his respect.

"Mina? As in the Red-Rose Devil Mina?"A few members of the guild were surprised as the others were just confused.

"Who's that Cana-san?"Wendy looked at Cana confused.

"The Red-Rose Devil is a wandering Mage who is said to destroy towns and beat whoever gets in her way, she's as evil and sadisitic as a dark guild menber."She started to shake as Wendy regretted even asking.

"And if your wondering why were doing this, we simply wish to see who the stronger team is thats all its nothing personal." Makarov was surprised that such a young group of mages would challenge others just to see who the stronger team was but he couldn't help but smile as it reminded him of the team in question.

"Very well, I will let you fight, but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Join Fairy Tail." The guild was shocked at their Masters request, he just met the four mages and yet he's asking them to join.

"Master, are you sure thats wise?"Erza and Mirajane were equally concerned since they knew nothing about the others besides Mina.

"Don't worry you two, these kids remind me a bit of your team, and what better initiation for new members then a battle."

Mirajane smiled and nodded in agreement as the whole guild started to place bets on Natsu's Team since they knew nothing on the other four.

"Do you really think its a good idea Lu-chan, I mean it doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry Levy-chan I'm sure the others won't hurt him that much."That's what Lucy said but instead was thinking. 'Who am I kidding they'll murder those new members.'

She followed Natsu and the others outside as Marcus and his team got ready.

"Neh neh Caidis."

"What is it Ayra?"

"That blond girl is mine you hear, I feel disgusted just by looking at her for some reason." A few orbs of water appeared around Ayra as she get ready.

"Don't worry Ayra, none of us have any intention and stealing your fight."Mina cracked her knuckles as the gems on her gloves started to glow.

"Now this."Marcus clapped his hands together and a swords made of fire appeard on both of his hands."Is going to be fun."

Caidis simply stood still just as he saw Natsu light his hands on fire, Erza requpied into her knight armor, Gray got into his stance to use his ice magic and Lucy got a golden key from her side.

"Let's do this!"As Natsu charged towards them Marcus dissapeared in the blink of an eye which took the others off guard.

"Don't forget we're here, _ROCK QUAKE._"Mina slammed the ground with her fist as a shockwave sent Natsu and the others airborne, and while Gray was in the air Marcus appeared and slashed his chest but Gray was luckily able to dodge but got hit just a bit by the flaming sword.

Ayra jumped into air and pointed her finger at Lucy, then the water orbs shot as fast as bullets towards Lucy."Gate of the Lion I open thee, Loke."Then a person wearing shades and brownish-gold hair wearing a suit appeared "You called princess."He blocked the shots of water but still got hurt a bit due to the power and speed of the water.

Without hesitating Erza summoned a circle of swords and directed it at Caidis who was simply standing still and as the swords looked like it was about to hit him dead on, the swords strangely tilted to the side barely missing him."What?"

Natsu then charged towards Mina who was looking at him in a mocking way."_Karyu no Tek-_" Natsu was cut off since he slamed into a stone wall Mina summoned.

"Keep your guard up salamander!"She then punched wall causeing it to fall but before it could hit the ground Natsu jumped but instead almost hit the others.

"Hey Mina watch where your throwing those attacks!"

"Don't blame me, you have that super speed of yours so what's the problem?"

"One of these days Mina, Woah." Marcus luckily dodged an Ice Lance Gray made, but before Gray could make another Marcus dissapeared again and kicked Gray in the back and tried to slice him but Gray blocked it by covering his back with ice.

On one side Erza was battling Caidis but throughout the entire time they were fighting, Caidis was dodging Erza's attacks. "Heavens Circle." Erza summoned another circle of sword and directed at Caidis one more time to see if it would hit, but at that spilt second she missed just by an inch.

"Too bad we had to fight like this, I hate fighting against women, it's against my moral standing."

"How are you able to do that, how can you dodge so easily."

"Your smart Titania, figure it out for youself." Caidis then grabed one of the swords in the air and clashed with Erza.

"That's not fair, it was supposed to be one-on-one not two!" Ayra shot more of her water at Loke and Lucy, they try they're best to dodge the shot but Loke ended up getting hit in the leg.

"AHH!" Loke fell to the ground as his leg started bleeding."Loke, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"We keep telling you don't we, don't put your guard down, _TSUNAMI SCYTHE._"Crescent shaped water blades appeared and shot towards Lucy but before if could, Loke blocked most of it but got hit and fell to the ground."Forgive me princess, but I'm done for now."

"It's ok Loke just get some rest." Loke dissapeared and Lucy grabbed another one of her keys

Over at the other side Natsu was trapped behind Mina's pillars.

"Maybe the rumors aren't what they say, you seem more like a lizard then a salamander."

"What was that?"Natsu immediatly burst out of his cage."Try this then, _KARYU NO" _Before Natsu could finish."_EARTH DOME._"

"_HOKO._" Natsu shot a breath of fire but it had no effect as Mina made a sphere shaped wall around.

"Nice try, _ROCK BULLETS._" The wall then exploded and turned into tiny pieces and hit Natsu injuring him all over his body.

The guild was stunned that the four mages were actually standing a chance against the others, even Makarov couldn't help but sit and watch with surprise in his eyes as the mages made Makarov more and more excited to see who would win.

"Have you figured it out yet Titania." Erza and Cadia seemed tired but none of them had any injuries, throughout their battle almost every attack she did, she somehow missed, but how, she even changed into her black wing armor?

As Erza looked at him she noticed every time she attacked the wind seemed to be blowing, thats when she realized.

"It's the wind isn't it?"

"Ding Ding, that's right." A completely black clored version with white eyes appeard.

"My magic is called Gale Winds, of course I can control the wind in any way I see fit."

"I see, well then, in that case, requip."Erza changed into her Lightining Empress Armor."Try this on for size."

"_ICE MAKE, HAMMER._" Gray Jumped in the air as he was covered in a few burned scars and summoned a giant ice hammer to hit Marcus, but he was too fast and instead got hit by a few fire arrows Marcus shot who was also covered in a few scars himself along with being a bit frozend on his leg.

"Nice try but this is my win, _PHOENIX ARROW._" Marcus pulled back his flame bow and shot an arrow that turned into a phoenix.

"I'm not done yet, buddy, _ICE MAKE, CANNON._" An Ice Cannon appeared into Grays arm as he shot the phoenix and as the two shots colided both mages fell to the ground.

Gray vs Marcus: Draw

The mages cheered as the first battle was over and was even more surprised both sides lost.

"Hmph your even weaker then I thought, your only strong because of your spirits missy, _MIZU SHOT._" As Ayra continued to assault Lcuy with her water-bullet like attacks, Lucy was injured as she got shot by one of them in her shoulder, and it was bleeding alot.

"I'm not giving up just yet, try this, Gate of the Archer, I open thee, Sargitarius." A man with a horse costume and a bow-an-arrow appeared.

"You called me, moshi moshi." Sargitarius saluted as he saw Lucy hurt. "I need you to fight that girl for me please."

"As you wish, moshi moshi."

"I've had enough of these games, _TSUNAMI." _Ayra formed a giant water ball and threw it towards them both but Sargitarius shot his arrows which cause the water to disperse into rain.

"Thanks that helps, _BLADE RAIN._" The rain drops gathered up and turned into water blades and struck both Sargitarius and Lucy.

Ayra then ran and picked up Lucy who was knocked unconcious. "I'm sorry it's nothing personal." She then walked towards Mirajane and handed Lucy to her."

"Take care of her please." Ayra smiled and walked towards an empty bench.

Ayra vs Lucy: Winner Ayra

Now two battles was over and the guild was more excited to see which team would end up winning

"Looks like we need to end this soon Miss Erza, I think you ned to attend to your friend." Caidis then took a stance as a wind shaped blade appeared into his hand.

"Very well, requip." Erza changed into the outfit she used at tower of heaven against jellal as she picked up her katana and took a stance as well.

And at the blink of an eye the two were in opposite directions, but before anyone said anything Caidis dropped onto the ground.

"You did well." Erza smiles as she turned the blade of her katana around and requiped to her normal armor.

Erza vs Caidis: Winner Erza

Finally it was down to the last two mages of both teams, the deciding battle on who would be the strongest team of Fairy Tail.

"Looks like your pretty good." Natsu breathed heavily as he was pretty banged up.

"Thanks, your pretty cute yourself, I-I m-m-mean." Mina head turned very red surprised, why was she saying such a thing to an idiot like him.

"Did you just say something."

Mina blushed even more as she was confused on why she said something like that out of no where, she didn't like him, did she? She shook off her thoughs immediatly as Natsu shot another breath of flame in her direction.

"Try this on, _BOULDER CLAP._" Two giant rock shaped hands appeared at both sides of Natsu and tried to flatten him but Natsu dodged just in time and and had fire on both hands.

"_KARYU NO KAGITSUME._" Two flame waves hit Mina head on since she didn't have enough time to dodge but surprisngly she was still standing.

"I'm not done yet." Mina charged her fist as it started to glow and eletrical green orb formed around it.

"Then I guess, this is the decision maker." Fire surrounded Natsu's fist as they both lunged at each other.

"_KARYU NO TEKKEN."_

_"FINAL EARTH STORM." _Both of their fist collide which cause an explosion of a giant dust cloud, with the winner left undetermined until the dust has cleared.

* * *

><p><strong>Who will be the winner, review and tell me who you think the winner will be, thank you guys for your patience and the next chapter will go up as soon as I stop stalling and finish boiling water, so until next time my friends, I WILL SEE YOU, later...<strong>


	3. A Justified Grudge?

**Hello guys it's Phil-0 with chapter 3 of The New Strongest Team where we get to see who the winner is and the decision on who the real strongest team of Fairy Tail is, now without further ado, the continuation and the results of the battle, rest, recline those chairs, grab a snack, and read.**

* * *

><p><span>Previously<span>

"I'm not done yet." Mina charged her fist as it started to glow and eletrical green orb formed around it.

"Then I guess, this is the decision maker." Fire surrounded Natsu's fist as they both lunged at each other.

"_KARYU NO TEKKEN."_

_"FINAL EARTH STORM." _Both of their fist collide which cause an explosion of a giant dust cloud, with the winner left undetermined until the dust has cleared.

Present

As the dust finnally cleared the entire guild looked to see who the winner was, even Master Makarov admitted he felt excited to see who the winner would be, it was then they saw two people walking out, well one was walking, the other was being carried by the other, It was Natsu who was walking and Mina being carried.

"Looks like its a tie between the two of us huh?" Natsu just smiled his usualy toothy grin as he looked at Mina.

"No, its your win...you held back on that last attack didn't you?" Mina wasn't the least bit happy about the battle, in fact she was pissed off at Natsu for what he did, while Natsu himself felt insulted.

"Why would you think that, I mean sure I wasn't able to concentrate because of all the other fights going on but still."

"Aha, so you did hold back, you bastard you trying to mock me!"

"What you still want to fight with me, I'll prove it to you that I was giving it my all!" But before any of them could take a wack at each other they both fell down from exhaustion.

Natsu vs Mina: Draw

The guild uproared once more in excitement, no one has ever been able to match up with Natsu's team strength, but somehow in someway four newcomers were able to do just that, Erza picked up Natsu and Gray while Ayra dragged Marcus and Caidis while Cana helped carry Mina to the infirmary.

"How are they Mira?"

"They'll be fine they just need to rest, I'm surprised though most of them didn't have that many injuries."

"Well they weren't bad, guess Master made the right call on asking them to join, can't imagine what it'd be like if they were our enemy."

While inside the infirmary Marcus slowly started to wake up only to see Ayra and Caidis sitting near him. "Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary, you and Gray were the first ones to finish, after the draw between you two I brought you here."

"Heh guess I underestimated that Ice Mage, next time I won't make that mistake." As Marcus got up he noticed Natsu, Gray and Lucy were in the room as well, Natsu and Gray were fighting though while Wendy and Erza, who broke up the fight by throwing them to the wall, stayed by Lucy's side as she couldn't help but laugh at the two unconcious mages.

"Ah your awake." Erza walked towards Marcus who seemed to be blushing at the sight of the Queen of Fairy Tail.

"Y-Yeah, I was wondering, how long have I been out."

"Not that long, Ayra was the first one here while I woke up afterawrds, luckily Miss Erza only knocked me out with the back of her blade."

"The whole battle was never personal so I didn't see any real reason to give you a fatal injury."

"Well isn't that nice."

"You guys were amazing I couldn't believe how strong you were, although Ayra was a bit tough on me." Lucy looked at Ayra with a hint of fear.

"Like Erza said it was never personal, I just dislike your kind Lucy-san." Ayra smiled innocently which left a confused and scared Lucy left to contemplate her supposed ally.

Marcus turned around to look at Mina who was up but had a furious look in her eyes as she looked at Natsu who just got up from being knocked out by Erza.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hmph." Mina turned her head and ignored Natsu's comment which of course annoyed him.

"Hey what's your problem?"

"My problem?" Mina got off her bed and grabbed Natsu by his scarf. "My problem is that you thougt you were being a gentleman by weakining your attack, what am I not good enough for you to go all out!"

"Mina calm down, I'm sure Natsu didn't mean to insult you."

Natsu looked at Mina's eyes which were only filled with fury. "I keep telling you I didn't hold back, why won't you believe me?"

"Because I've heard so many rumors about you, I heard you were one of the strongest mages ever, they said you were even stronger then Erza, words couldn't describe how excited and how revved up I was to fight you." Gray was about to stop the fight but Marcus stopped him.

"So what are you saying, are you saying you should've lost that fight?"

"I'm saying I want a rematch, tommorrow, you and me at Magnolia park, afternoon...don't be late." Mina then pushed Natsu away and just walked out of the infimary while Caidis helped Natsu up.

"I'm so sorry about that, I've never seen Mina act that way."

"I don't see why she's so angry can't she accept the fact I didn't hold back."

"It's because she looked up to you." Everyone turned to Ayra with confused look on their faces.

"Whenever I talked to Mina about what she thought about you Natsu-san she actually went on about all these rumors she heard about you and how she was going to beat you with her power, and even though she never told me I could tell, she had a crush on you."

"So in a way Natsu-san, she was only angry because she felt hurt that someone she admired so much would not stack up to what she hoped.

Ayra just smiled and walked out of the infirmary to follow Mina while the others followed leaving Natsu realizing why she was so angry.

"So where would you four like your guild marks and what color would you like it to be?" Mirajane held up a stamp and looked at the four.

Marcus chose the color blood red and put it on the palm of his hand after he removed his glove, Ayra chose the color yellow-green and put it on the right side of her neck, Caidis chose ocean blue and put it on his forearm, lastly Mina chose the color red to match her hair but on a rather rsiky spot, her right breast.

After the four got their marks they all went around the guild to talk to the other members, except for Mina who stayed at the bar and decided to drink sake to release some of her anger but there was more of it to come as Natsu came towards her.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but like I said, I didn't hold back when I fought you."

"Your right, I don't believe you." She took another drink of her cup of sake.

"I accept your challenge for a rematch and...I'm sorry."

Mina couldn't help but cough out some of her drink. "What did you just say?"

Natsu's cheeks became the same color as his hair as he turned his head and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I said I was sorry...and that I hope I didn't make you think of me any different then you used to."

She then felt herself blush a bit because it's a site she never thought she'd even dream of happening, THE Natsu Dragneel, apologizing while being nervous and she couldn't help but think how cute he was right now.

After all that, she finally smiled. "I will admit, it was a bit immature of me to be so angry over something as small as that, so I guess I should be apologizing as well."

"Alright I forgive you, but don't think this means our rematch is over just because you apologized to me." Natsu smiled as he decided to order another cup of sake for their new found friendship.

"How long do you think it will be until those two are gonna kiss each other?" Caidis smiled as he saw Mina and Natsu talking and having fun with each other as he sat with Ayra and Marcus.

"Who knows, but I can bet it won't be long."

* * *

><p><strong>And once more do me the big favor of reading and reviewing my story, and I will do my best to put up more chapters, if there is anything wrong with this chapter, tell me in the review and as always my readers I will see you all...LATER!<strong>


	4. please forgive me

**Look guys my stories are taking a long time only because i keep forgetting, i have school, i'm failing spanish so please, PLEEEEAAAASEE, be patient with me**


End file.
